


Why'd you only call me when you are high?

by everdeenwayland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, high!jasper, necesitaba postearlo aunque sea una mierda, no me juzgueis, tags tags tags, whyd you only call me when you are high
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty estudia y Jasper decide llamarle, como siempre, colocado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd you only call me when you are high?

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en un fanfic Bellarke del mismo nombre, solo que estaba en inglés.  
> No es mucho Jonty pero bueh, además, no me gustó el resultado pero lo posteo para subir el número de fanfics de la tag que no hay muchos. Espero que no me matéis.

Golpeó rítmicamente la mesa con el lápiz mientras se mordió el labio, tratando de concentrarse en estudiar. En dos días tenía el final de física y apenas se se sabía la mitad de lo que entraba. Monty suspiró, prometiéndose que la próxima vez comenzaría antes a estudiar, aún cuando sabía que no lo cumpliría. El reloj al otro lado de la mesa marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. No le importaba que fuera Sábado y que en aquel momento la mayoría de sus amigos estuvieran fuera, divirtiéndose. Tampoco le molestaba tener que estar hasta tarde, no solía dormir bien y cuando lo hacía, era durante cortos períodos de tiempo. Mordisqueó el lápiz durante un par de minutos más y entonces, fue cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sabía de sobra quien era, quien le mandaba mensajes de texto a aquella hora. No era difícil de adivinar, puesto que se había convertido en costumbre ya.

El nombre de Jasper brilló en la pantalla por unos segundos.

Por un momento, estuvo tentado en no contestar. En fingir que estaba dormido, o que ni siquiera lo había oído. Pero no era tan fuerte como para eso. Todo lo relacionado con él le impedía pensar con claridad. Sabía que no debía contestarle, sabía que no podía hacerse a si mismo eso una y otra vez, que no era más que un acto suicida. Pero, como siempre, se volvió a repetir que era su mejor amigo. Que no lo podía dejar cuando le estaba llamando, y en las condiciones en las que le llamaba. Justo antes de que finalizara el tono del móvil, descolgó.

-¿Si?.

-Monty... ¿Qué haces despierto?- Preguntó Jasper con voz rasposa. A través del altavoz, Monty podía oír el sonido de coches pitando y adivinó que su amigo se estaba moviendo por la ciudad.

-Estaba estudiando. ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó preocupado, no podía dejarle solo y mucho menos tal y como estaba.

-Esperándote. ¿Sabes? Sin ti esto no es lo mismo.- Susurró el otro chico a través del teléfono. Monty casi podía sentir el olor a alcohol y drogas que saldría de la boca de Jasper, no necesitaba verle para saber que iba colocado. Como siempre que le llamaba a esas horas. Y, como siempre, él saldría a buscarle y a asegurarse que sus padres no le pillaban en aquel estado. Porque era lo que los mejores amigos hacen ¿no?.

-Voy a por ti, no me cuelgues.- Dijo mientras se cambiaba rápidamente de pantalones y cogía las llaves del coche. Daba gracias por vivir solo, así no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre cuando salía y entraba.- ¿Jasper?

-Si, sigo aquí.- Monty cerró la puerta de su casa y bajó a la calle lo más rápido que pudo.- Me gusta que te preocupes por mí, me hacen sentir... bien. No sé.-

-En ese estado, todo te hace sentir bien Jas.- Le dijo el moreno, riendo suavemente mientras entraba en el coche. Conectó el manos libres, y la risa de su mejor amigo se escuchó por todos los altavoces.

-Eres tonto.- Le dijo entre risas. Monty no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Jasper siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa incluso en momentos como aquel.

-Mira quien habló, el que está colocado y llamándome.- Le dijo, mientras conducía por las callas de la ciudad buscando el lugar donde le había dicho que estaba. No era muy lejos realmente, pero había que dar un par de vueltas y asegurarse de que la policía no andaba cerca, en el caso de que les pillaran. Finalmente, llegó donde su amigo estaba, encontrándole sentado en un banco casi dormido. Monty sacudió la cabeza, no cambiaría nunca. Aparcó y bajó a recogerle. El otro chico sonrió abiertamente al verle y le dio un torpe abrazo. A duras penas, consiguió que se metiera en el coche.

-¿No estabas persiguiendo a Octavia?- Preguntó Monty, conociendo de sobra el crush no correspondido que tenía su amigo con esa chica.

-Si pero... De alguna forma me cansé. Estaba con ese tío, Lincoln creo que era.- Respondió el otro chico. Monty casi pudo sentir la decepción fluir entre las palabras de su amigo, pero en aquel estado, bien podría ser cualquier cosa. De manera egoísta, no se entristecía por el rechazo de Octavia. Claro que le dolía que su mejor amigo, el chico del que estaba enamorado, estuviera mal. Pero le habría dolido aún más que le hubiera ido bien. O al menos se excusaba así.

-Y entonces me llamaste.- Sentenció Monty, mientras aparcaba el coche en frente de donde vivía. Jasper sonrió estúpidamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Sip, de alguna manera, quería que estuvieras conmigo.- Dijo con la voz pastosa y la mirada ligeramente desenfocada. Monty rezó para que esa no fuera una de esas noches. No, esa noche no, esa noche tenía que estudiar y no se sentía capaz de soportar una decepción más. Salieron del coche.

-Jas... Por favor, hoy no.- Le suplicó mirándole a los ojos. Entró dentro de su casa y Jasper le siguió de cerca, ligeramente desconcertado.

-¿No el qué?- Le preguntó apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Monty negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente.

-Nada. Anda vete a dormir a mi cama.-

Jasper hizo un par de pucheros pero se acabó resignando, yéndose a dormir en la cama de Monty. Este último sonrió aliviado de no haber tenido una de esas noches, a las que estaba tan acostumbrado, pero que, a la vez, nunca se acostumbraría. Era doloroso escucharle una y otra vez confesarle su amor por él. Muy doloroso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que solo lo hacía cuando estaba colocado. Y, que a la mñana siguiente, todo parecía estar como siempre. Y eso era difícil de ignorar para él, que llevaba años enamorado de Jasper. 

Volvió a sus apuntes, sintiendo, de alguna manera, que la presión de su estómago no se aliviaba.

 

Las cinco y media de la mañana, hora de acostarse, decidió. Se estiró como un gato y bostezó, mientras que se dirigía a su habitación. Jasper dormía encogido en su cama, en una esquina, como si notara que esa no era su cama. Dormía tan plácidamente que Monty sintió su corazón derretirse. Tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios y respiraba tranquilamente. De no ser por el sueño que tenía, no le habría importado quedarse mirando durante minutos e incluso horas. Se quitó la sudadera y se metió en la cama junto a su amigo. No era como si fuera la primera vez que dormían así, pero aún así se sentía diferente esa vez.


End file.
